


Learning to Live Again

by urbaninja



Series: Everyone Lives [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles for my Everyone Lives AU. An AU in which all of the Freelancers live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If nothing else, he was a survivor, and he was more than comfortable than relying on himself to get things done.

But there were times when, if he wasn’t paying attention and guarding against it, that the overwhelming silence started to settle in and he began to miss the familiar hum at the back of his head.

And he finds himself wishing he knew what had happened to his AI.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s quiet in the desert. And it’s late at night when the silence is all around them that CT starts to miss the Mother of Invention.

Or rather, the familiar sounds of the ship creaking, and Carolina settling on her side of the room and the vague shuffling outside the door that sounds like someone sleepwalking.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d forgotten just how far away the closest town was, as he makes his way slowly up the road. He can hear Wyoming’s shallow breathing and wonders just how long it’s been since he’d had to do something like this.

“Hang in there, Reg,” He says, “We’re almost there, so don’t die on me now, old buddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Flowers didn’t know what to make of being alive again.

He hadn’t really expected to have a second chance at life, and really, at his mission, which, when he thought about it, had ended pretty badly.

But the more he thought about it, with a little hard work, and perseverance, he’d be able to set things right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Wyoming can only wonder about Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Niriall as a holiday present. It takes a little later in Everyone Lives, when Tex, Wyoming, York, Florida, and 479er have teamed up (it all makes sense I swear), and are following Carolina and the Reds and Blues. They get to Valhalla shortly after everyone leaves.

Wyoming stood on a rock, looking between the two bases in Valhalla.

“Well I have to admit,” he said, looking at Florida. “It’s an improvement over the last one.”

“It is certainly a lot greener,” Florida agreed, “But Blood Gulch had its own charms. It grew on you, in a way.”

Wyoming gave Florida a look, severely doubting his friend’s sanity.

“Those charms including lack of running water, and really, living in a veritable desert.”

“It was certainly a challenge, but you got used to it after a while. The temperature wasn’t exactly desert-like, but very constant.”

“So I noticed. You’ll have to forgive me, but it’s not exactly my idea of a paradise.”

“Fair enough, Reg. But I will tell you that the stars were very visible from the roof of Blue Base, and it’s a sight I won’t soon forget.”

Not for the first time did Wyoming wonder if having Florida back from the dead was a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from endorphiumsuchtig: Caboose Draws

Wash stared at the new drawing on the fridge, trying to figure out what it was.

He was familiar with the old one, with blobs of blue and red that represented the two teams, but this new image had ones of blue and brown and white and purple and it just wasn’t making any sense.

“It’s us,” said York, walking by with a box, “Apparently Caboose thinks we’re all on the team now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Flowers, if nothing else, is watchful.

He’s always been like that, keeping close watch over everyone, and letting the Counselor know how morale was, and if it looked like anyone was struggling.

He still keeps up that practice, but it’s hard to keep that information, that York is moping again, that Wyoming hasn’t been sleeping, to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s the silence that wakes York up.

He knows Delta is gone before he even opens his eyes, and as he sits up to get a better look at his surroundings, everyone else is to, except for Wash and York knows that’s not a good thing.

“Sorry buddy” he whispers, setting off Wash’s recovery beacon and taking off before command can respond.


	9. Chapter 9

The weather is a combination of snow and rain.

South fights her way through it, hoping that some sort of shelter will appear in front of her, if only so that she can get out of it, and possibly gauge how far it really is to the lights she can see off in the distance.

There’s a part of her that wishes she had kept Delta, but at the same time, his voice would just annoy her at this point and she tries to block the shadow of him from her memory.


	10. Chapter 10

York had forgotten how comfortable beds actually were.

It was weird, certainly, sleeping in one after being on the run for so long, but it was soft and warm, and much better than the cold ground he would have been sleeping on.

He smiled for the first time in probably months, letting himself drift off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Wash doesn't know how to deal with the dead being alive again.

Even though really, none of them were dead except for Florida for a time and that's a whole other kettle of fish he doesn't want to deal with right now.

He supposes, that if he has to deal with anything, it's how to prevent Tucker and York from encouraging each other, and how to prevent Carolina from killing them both.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been snowing all day.

York had been stuck inside all day, and he was going stir-crazy with nothing to do.

 

He thought about shoveling the walk, but upon opening the door he found a snowdrift up to his knees and figured that his talents would be better spent hunting down dustbunnies.


	13. Chapter 13

When they finally catch up to Blue Team, Flowers is pleased to see how much Tucker has grown as a soldier.

His hopes for Tucker had always been high, and he was exceeding all expectations.

Flowers laughed when Tucker brought up the armor, saying that Tucker could keep it, having more than earned it through his struggles..


	14. For a Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus finds himself in a place where he really doesn't want to be, but for some reason can't allow himself to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Seasons 13 and episodes 9-11 of Season 14.

Locus knows where he is without really knowing how he got there. Or why he came. He shouldn’t have come here. Not after how everything went. He should just leave, but his legs keep going forward. He’s losing a fight to his body and he doesn’t like it.

He’s not even wearing his armor. He feels naked without it, vulnerable, but he’ll stand out more with it on. It’s back at the safe house. An old one, but still maintained. There was a decent amount of money in their bank accounts after all.

He regrets every minute of this ill thought out idea that he apparently can’t stop himself from carrying out. He hates the familiar route and familiar houses and the fact that he reaches the end of the block and knows exactly what he’s looking for and that damnit there is confirmation that he’s home.

He’s mowing his lawn. He’s stopping to talk to his kid. His son. The kid’s grown but the last time Locus saw him he must have been a baby. Did he hold him? Locus isn’t sure if he wants to remember, or why he’s even thinking about that. His kid gets into the car, pulls out of the driveway, heads down the street. Locus turns away, covers his face so that he won’t be recognized. Considering the sound of the music blasting, Locus doubts the kid was paying much attention. And then it’s just the two of them.

Just him.

And Siris.

Again without conscious thought, his legs start moving again. He heads down the block and towards the house. Siris has his back to him as he’s started mowing again but that changes soon enough and he freezes before he can start the next row. Locus stops at the end of the driveway.

They stare at each other for a long time.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Siris says, finally breaking the silence. Anger is written all over his face, but he doesn’t move. His fists are clenched.

“I don’t know,” Locus says after another long pause, and it’s true. He doesn’t know why he’s there. Only that for some reason, this was the place that he apparently needed to be.

“Then you should just leave. You know you’re not welcome here,” Siris spits. He’s about to turn away, go back to mowing his lawn, to his normal life.

“Felix…he’s dead.”

And again the silence takes hold. And in that moment Locus feels a million things that Siris could say.

Siris turns back to him, his expression no longer one of anger but unreadable, like he’s trying to decide on a suitable emotion and failing.

“That all?” he says.

“I guess so,” Locus replies, and turns to go, seemingly free of the madness that brought him here. He’s delivered the message so maybe now he can leave. Get out of Mason Wu’s life before he messes it up again.

“Ortez! Sam…wait.”

Locus cannot even remember the last time he heard his real name. The uncertain jumble of emotions that he’s been since Chorus is further complicated by this but he doesn’t flee. Instead, he finds himself turning back.

“Look. Megan’s away for a couple of days and Jarod’s going to be out with his friends for a while. Do you…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but do you want to come in? For a bit.”

The wind rustling in the trees is the only sound between them for quite a while. Until Locus nods.

“For a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if this is part of the Everyone Lives universe (though in this case it would be Everyone Lives minus Felix) or not. But I'm actually rather proud of what I wrote, so I'll include it here and we'll see what happens in the future, shall we?
> 
> Also idk why Siris's son is named Jarod. It was just the name that popped into my head as I was writing it.


End file.
